Transmitter circuits may encompass a number of analog circuits, such as, for example, amplifiers, mixers, filters, digital-to-analog converters, etc. One such type of analog circuit, amplifiers, may be used to amplify a communications signal before its transmission, and such amplifiers may include power amplifiers. There are a number of considerations in power amplifier design, including power efficiency and linearity. Linearity may refer to all input signals being amplified in substantially the same manner, so that the output signal is always, as near as possible, a linear function of the input signal. Different types of distortion that may occur in amplifiers include amplitude-dependent amplitude distortion and amplitude-dependent phase distortion. Other analog circuits in transmitter circuits may have a number of design issues.